This invention relates to an ink-jet recovery device that recovers ejection failure of a nozzle in a recording head of an ink-jet recording apparatus.
A conventional image recording apparatus includes an ink-jet recovery device that removes ink or foreign substance clogging a nozzle of a recording head.
This type of ink-jet recovery device is known to be provided with an ink absorbing member including a porous body. When a recovery operation is performed to recover ejection failure of the nozzle, the recording head is moved to a position (recovery position) where the ink absorbing member is to be located. The ink absorbing member is then lifted by a lifting device to be brought into contact with the nozzle of the recording head. Thereby, foreign substance clogging the nozzle is absorbed with ink to the ink absorbing member by capillary action.